Kira
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a daughter named Kira that Inuyasha doesn't know about. Kagome swears never to talk about the Feudal Era ever again. But what happens when Kira falls through the well?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"Inuyasha!!! H-How could you?! Especially after what you did to me last night!!!" Kagome pointed to the mate mark on the area where her neck ended and her shoulder began.

"W-Well... It's not my fault!!! You're the one who-!"

"IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!! You're the one who decided to accept me as your mate! You're the one who cheated on me with Kikyo! You're the one who... Who does EVERYTHING!!!"

Kagome turned to leave.

"Oh, yeah?! And just where do you think you're going, huh?!"

"To the well! Where else? I'm leaving and this time I'm never coming back! And I'm going to seal the well so people like you can't come through it!!!"

"What do you mean 'people like me'?!"

"I mean half-demon boys with dog ears and fangs!"

"What? No 'sit' command?!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SSSSSIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!"**

Inuyasha was burrowed about ten feet into the ground, and lay there, twitching in pain.

* * *

Kagome turned around before she left and went back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." she said. She took off the enchanted beads. "There... The only thing you've ever _truly_ wanted..." She laid the beads in his hand.

"K-Keh! I think I deserve it! I've gone through alot of pain for you!" he replied.

That did it. Kagome ran off, crying. It felt like a knife had been stabbed right through her heart.

* * *

**9 months later...**

"Come on, honey! Push! You can do it! Breathe, breathe! In, out. In, out. In, out."

Kagome did as told. She inhaled and exhaled in unison with her mother's words.

"MMMMMPH!!!" she fought off a scream.

"Good; good! There's the head! Just a little more, sweetie. You're almost there! You can do it!"

A new voice announced its presence in the world.

"It's a girl! Look, Kagome! Look!"

A tiny little girl that looked like an exact replica of Inuyasha was placed in Kagome's arms. She had two white dog ears sitting on her head and she had a full head of soft, silvery hair. She had Inuyasha's amber-colored eyes. She even had little fangs and claws. Go figure... No wonder it hurt so much...

"What will you name her, dear?"

"Kira..."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Kagome watched her young daughter play outside. Even three years after her birth, it still killed Kagome to know that the father, Inuyasha, wasn't here to see her. He didn't even know he had a daughter, and that made it worse.

"Mommy!!!" Kira yelled. "Come out and play hide-and-seek with me!"

"Be right there, honey! Mommy just has to finish helping Grandma make dinner!" Kagome yelled back.

Kira looked at the wellhouse. It housed a well that she wasn't allowed to go in. Not that she would, anyway, but her mother could never keep her out of the wellhouse. Kira always felt somewhat happier there. She loved sitting on top of the well for some reason.

While waiting for her mother to come out and play with her, Kira sat on the well once more. But suddenly the well broke and Kira fell through. It must've been weakened by Kira's sitting on it all the time.

Kagome heard Kira's scream coming from the wellhouse. "Kira!!!" she yelled in panick.

"Kagome! You have to go in after her! She could get seriously hurt in the Fuedal Era!"

Kagome was still hesitant, though, remembering what she'd said to Inuyasha the last time she ever saw him: _"To the well! Where else? I'm leaving and this time I'm never coming back! And I'm going to seal the well so people like you can't come through it!!!"_

* * *

On the other side of the well, Kira effortlessly hopped out. She'd aquired Inuyasha's power and strength as well as his looks. 'Where am I? I've never seen this place before! It's so pretty!' she thought.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Is it Naraku?" Sango asked.

"No... It's... It's..."

"Who is it?! Spit it out already!" Shippo urged.

"It's Kagome! Kagome's back!" Inuyasha answered.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell her."

Inuyasha headed towards the well, which wasn't that far away to begin with. He was headed... towards Kira.

* * *

"Hm? What's that strange smell? It smells like me, except a little different." Kira said to herself.

A strange man in a red kimono appeared before her. He looked just like her except, well, he was a boy _and_ he was older.

"You!" he started. "You aren't Kagome! You must be one of Naraku's demons! He's pretty low... making a demon to look like a child. He's gonna pay for making you look like me, too! He also probably created you to smell like Kagome, too, didn't he?"

"W-Who's Naraku?" Kira responded.

"Keh! Like you don't know! Let's get this over with, shall we?" he said as he drew Tetsusaiga.

"H-Hey, mister! That's dangerous! My mommy says not to play with things like that!"

* * *

"Keh! Who's playing?" Inuyasha replied.

"Hey! M-Mommy!!!" Naraku's demon shouted out to the skies.

"Sorry to tell ya, but Naraku's not here to save ya this time!"

Naraku's demon ran off into the forest.

"Get back here, ya little fungus!" he shouted at her.

* * *

Kagome emerged from the well a bit later, after Inuyasha had already run after Kira.

'The Fuedal Era... I hardly remembered what it was like. I missed this fresh air so much...' she thought.

"Kira!!!" She started her search for her daughter.

* * *

'K-Kagome! I know it's her this time!' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Inuyasha was in front of Kagome before she even had a chance to really get anywhere.

"Kagome..." he said.

"Where's Kira?! What did you do with her?!" she replied.

"Geez... Not much of a greeting..."

"Tell me where she is!"

"Who?"

"KIRA!!!"

"Who's Kira?!"

"She looks exactly like you, Inuyasha!"

"You mean Naraku's demon."

"NO! I MEAN KIRA!!! Wait... Inuyasha... You didn't... K-Kill her... Did you?!"

"No. You came back before I had the chance to."

"Where'd she go? Tell me!"

"She went into the forest. Why?"

Kagome didn't answer but shover past him and headed for the woods.

* * *

"M-Mommy? Where are you?" Kira wailed. This was all so new to her. She'd never had a reall adventure except that time she climbed the tree in the back yard.

"Kira?! Kira?! Where are you, sweetie? Come on out! I'm here now!" Kagome's voice called out.

'That's Mommy's voice! I'd know that voice anywhere!" Kira thought.

"Is it really you?!" she yelled back.

"Yes, honey! Come on, now. Where are you? We have to go now!"

Kira jumped down from the tree she was hiding in and ran to Kagome.

* * *

"Oh! Sweetie! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" Kagome said when she saw her daughter.

"Kagome, who the heck is this?!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Like you'd care." she answered. She picked up Kira and headed back for the well.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Oh! Sweetie! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" Kagome said when she saw her daughter.

"Kagome, who the heck is this?!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Like you'd care." she answered. She picked up Kira and headed back for the well.

W-Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.

"What? Make it snappy!"

"Erm... W-Who is she? And how do you know her?"

"Why do _you_ of all people want to meddle in my affairs?"

"Keh! Just because I want to!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes! You can go back to your stinky old well now! Good ridance!"

Kagome turned around just in time to see a snake demon pop out in front of her. She screamed, still holding Kira.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and it transformed into its much larger and much more powerful self.

But the snake demon had other plans in mind. It wrapped itself around Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kira, rendering them unable to move.

But Kira also had a trick up her sleeve. She was so small, it was easy for her to squirm her way out. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she screamed. In just moments the snake demon was nothing but shreds.

"H-How did I do that?" she cried.

"Honey! Are you alright?" Kagome said.

"What about me?!" Inuyasha didn't like this no-attention treatment he was getting.

"You've got to be kidding me! She saved your life! You should be grateful!"

"How do you know I didn't do that?"

"You didn't..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!"

"Well then what is your point?"

"Keh!"

Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kilala came running over the see what the fuss was about.

"Hey! It really _is_ Kagome! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!" Shippo cried. In kitsune years, he was still very young.

"Yeah, we all missed you. Well, Inuyasha more than the rest of us."

"That's not true! I didn't miss you one bit, Kagome! Not one bit!" Inuyasha protested.

"Fine, then! I'll just be going now, Inuyasha. Goodbye, everyone else."

Kagome started towards the well, but was stopped by Kira. "Wait, I want to stay here! It's so nice here, now that the big snake is gone!"

"I-I don't think you understand, Kira. There isn't just one big mean snake. There's several here. We can't be here, okay?"

"But why? I like it here! It makes me happy to be here! And, where is here?"

"Kira... Alright, I guess we can stay a night. But then it's back home."

"Yay! I get to have a sleepover with all of my new friends at once! This is the best day ever!"

"Heh! As if I'd want to be friends with the likes of _you_!" said Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome angrily warned.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Be careful. Don't test me."

"Y-Yes!"

"So, Kagome? Whatcha been up to?" Sango proceeded to ask.

"Nothing much." Kagome answered, then she thought, 'Just working my butt off to raise a kid! That's all!'

"Who is she? You said her name was Kira?" Miroku asked.

"W-What is this? Twenty questions? Yes. Her name is Kira."

"She and I can be best friends!" Shippo merrily stated.

"Sure you can. But be easy on her. She might not be as strong as you are yet, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome. I can be like her big brother! Or... Wait, does she already have a big brother?"

"No."

"But who is she? How do you know her? And why, uh... Does she look exactly like Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"She's uh... Uhm... S-She's... I'll explain later."

"Why not now? Naraku's been after us all the more since you've left. We could really use your Sacred Arrows."

""Who is Naraku?" Kira asked.

"I can't believe she doesn't know! Does she live in this Era?"

"No. She lives with me. Why does it suprise you that she doesn't know? What has Naraku done?!"

"In recent years, meaning shortly after you left, he's created quite a name for himself. And I didn't know your Era had demons in it."

"Yeah, well. You learn something new every day!"

"But, please. Explain who she is, Kagome. We've never seen her before."

"And explain why she smells like you!" Inuyasha pressed.

"


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"...Okay... But first! Promise me one thing." Kagome said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't think badly of me after I tell you. And Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"Y-You can't listen. So stay here while Kira and I go back to the campsite."

"Why can't I listen?! What are you hiding from me?!"

"Nothing! It really doesn't concern you in the least!"

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Keh! I didn't feel like moving anyways!"

"Good. Stay, boy!"

"I'm not a pet dog!!!" Kagome heard Inuyasha scream as she departed to the normal camping grounds. But there were things that had changed in this Era. She'd been gone for so long. The trees were different, the sky was different, even the paths they used to take were different.

Sango saw Kagome looking around. "Yeah, I know. This was all Naraku's doing. He's been sending demons more frantically since you left. Hence the wrecked trees." she explained.

"I see." was all Kagome could say.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Oh! It's a suprise, isn't it!"

Kagome laughed. "Hm! It sure is!"

"All right, Kagome. We're here now. Can you explain about that girl you call Kira?"

"Yes."

"Well hurry up. Things haven't been petty since you left."

"Kira is... She's Inuyasha's... Daughter."

"WHAT?! Who's her mother?!"

"M-Me..."

"YOU?! Wait, that couldn't be why you left is it?"

"Yeah, it is. I was pregnant and thought about raising her in this Era. But there were too many dangers. Demons, mainly. Especially that Naraku."

"So you did it for her own good. You had your child's best intrest at heart. That's a noble reason to leave."

"Thanks. Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant, I knew that was a reason not to tell Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"I asked him about it before I knew I was pregnant."

"What'd he say?"

"I said: Inuyasha? What if we were to one day have kids? Do you want kids? He said: Keh! I don't even get why you ask! I would hate having little demons running around. As though we don't already have enough to deal with! Honestly, Kagome!"

"Geez. That was harsh."

"Yeah... I guess you could say it was, but I knew it was Inuyasha simply being Inuyasha."

"So that's why she has to stay secret from Inuyasha? You don't want to force him to be a father if he doesn't want to be?"

"Exactly."

"But still..."

"Just don't tell him!"

"But he could've changed his mind, Kagome!"

"Please! You and I both know Inuyasha is too stubborn!"

"This is what sticks in my craw! Inuyasha tried to kill her! But then... Looking back on what he's been through..."

"What's that?"

"He's been really secretive. He wouldn't admit it, but he really missed you. He kept looking at the Enchanted Beads with a certain longingness. I think he really wanted you to come back. You don't know it, but... He'd go to the well every day when he thought no one was looking. He'd wait there for a few minutes, and then come back, so as to avoid suspicion."

"Really? So you think he'll accept Kira?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Kira is the daughter he never wanted. You think he'll love her more than he loves me?"

"I'm not too sure about that. Maybe you should ask him about wanting kids again. See what he says."

"Yeah... I guess."

"Kagome, everything will work out. It always has for us!"


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Keh! I haven't moved! What do you want?" he answered.

"Do... Do you remember when you said you didn't want kids?"

"Keh! Of corse I do!" he really didn't, but... He had to look tough for everyone, so...

"Well... Um... Uh, h-have you changed your mind about that?"

"I don't change my mind, Kagome. You should know that better than anyone else!"

"Well, then... I have nothing else to say to you."

Suddenly, they both heard a scream.

"KIRA!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku flew above them, carrying Kira in one of his tentacles.

"Naraku... Has... He has her..." Kagome dropped to her knees. She knew it was probably impossible to capture Naraku before he killed Kira. "No..." she whispered. Then she raised her voice more and more. "No. No! NO! NO!!! NONONO!!!!!"

"What is it, Kagome? Why are you crying over that girl?" Inuyasha dumbly asked.

"N-NO!!!!!!!!! Naraku... H-He won't get away with this!" Kagome headed back to the campsite.

* * *

Inuyasha folowed Kagome, not caring too much for the little halfdemon that took Kagome's attention away from him. He'd missed her so much. His heart ached every day when he thought of her. He shouldn't have done what he did three years, nine months, and seventy-two days ago. Not that he was counting or anything. The Enchanted Beads were his only link to Kagome for all this time. Every night he'd dreamed about the day they could meet again. They'd fall alseep together, like they used to. They'd eat and argue together, like they used to. They'd enjoy laughs and each other's company, like they used to. They'd fight demons once more, like they used to. And when they were alone at night, Kagome and Inuyasha would look up and admire the moon together, like they used to... All of this may seem boring, but perhaps it was the boring stuff he enjoyed doing the most. Especially if it was with Kagome.

Somehow he couldn't picture his life without her. Even when he tried to forget... Nothing seemed right without her. She always lit up his life. No... No, that wasn't it. She _was_ his life. Come to think of it, she was his whole world. The one person who wasn't ever, not even once, afraid of him. The only person to ever truly understand him. The only person... He ever truly loved. All this time he'd held such a terrible grudge against humankind. After all, who could blame him? It was because of humans that his father, InuTaisho, was murdered. But then he met Kagome, and his whole view flipped the other way around. Not all humans were bad. He knew she wasn't. A little ironic that his mate would turn out to be the very thing he'd previously dispised, but... Nonetheless, he still loved her.

He watched as Kagome grabbed her Sacred Arrows and her bow in a rush. He'd only seen her this upset when he was clinging to life. There were many times this had happened. Most were with Sesshomaru, but there were other times, too. One of them was when he fought the demon incarnation, Goshinki. That was the demon that bit his precious sword, Tetsusaiga, in half. The fangs of that demon's head were used to forge a new sword for Sesshomaru.

What confused him the most, though, was why Kagome was so intent on rescuing this child. It's not like she was anything real special... What relationship did Kagome have with her? How did she meet her? And why did the girl live with her? Why is Kagome was Kagome being secretive of her? Why did she try to avoid the subject of who the girl was? Too many questions for no answers...

* * *

Kagome got her stuff and set off to find Naraku. She knew Inuyasha had been following her, but still... She wouldn't, no, couldn't pay any attention to him. Her daughter was in danger! And just thinking about it had always made her shiver. So, now that it was actually happening... She was beyond furious. Just wait! Naraku didn't even _know_ mad until he saw Kagome! That's how furious she was.

* * *

The whole group came across an eerie castle. It was a gray castle that was floating in the sky. It was surrounded by a creepy purple fog. It had a barrier around it in the shape of a bubble. The barrier was also purple. This pace had Naraku all over it. Even Inuyasha knew it. Well, then again, he could smell Naraku, so...

Miroku sensed, Inuyasha smelled and heard, Kagome saw, and Sango and Kilala and Shippo couldn't really do much. But all of them were great fighters. So that could count for something, right? Not that it really mattered who did what at this point...

* * *

This... Was their fight. The one they'd all waited for for a long, long time. Now there was no more waiting. They'd finish of Naraku once and for all! He'd destroyed lives, homes, families. And now... Now he was about to destroy Kira.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

The whole gang burst through the doors to Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha had previously destroyed the barrier with his Red Tetsusaiga. He'd used his Wind Scar along with his Red Tetsusaiga to rip a hole in it. It was a hole large and wide enough for everyone to fit through.

Inside, they knew there would be many traps and possibly even ambushes awaiting them. None of the ambushes would include Naraku. The guy was too cowardly to come out and fight for himself. Instead, he used peices of his flesh to make new demons that served him. They were called his incarnations. The most popular of them would have to be: Kagura, the wind sourceress; Kanna, known as Kanna of the void; Hakudoshi, the little supposedly invulnerable demon child who could look into human and demon minds and rode on a huge and speedy demon horse.

Lives had been lost because Naraku wanted the Shikon Jewl. The jewl was known by three names: the Jewl of Four Souls, Shikon Jewl, and the Sacred Jewl. It had a Japanese name, too. Shikon no Tama. But it was rarely ever used.

Kagome was Kikyo's incaration. Kikyo, too, had originally died by the claws of Naraku. She was fooled into believing Inuyasha killed her. That is, until Kagome came along by accidentally falling through the well, which stood right next to a tree, known as the Tree of Ages. Kagome was eventually able to convince Kikyo that it was Naraku who killed her, not Inuyasha.

Naraku wasn't always a demon. Even now, he was a halfdemon. He was originally a human, who went by the name of Onigumo. This particular human was a bandit. But one day, a bomb exploded while he was robbing a house. He was left burned and unable to move of his own free will. Kikyo was a preistess who found Onigumo inside a small cave. She cared for him and eventually Onigumo developed desires for Kikyo. He loved her. But, knowing that Kikyo wouldn't love him back if he couldn't even move, Onigumo sought another way to win Kikyo's heart. As fate would have it, the cave Onigumo rested in was full of demons. After he learned Kikyo possessed the Shikon Jewl, he called forth the demons and told them to eat away his body, and in return they would give him their strength and mobility. The demons agreed to this and lent him their strength, thus transforming him into... None other than Naraku.

Inuyasha had always been a halfdemon. He was a pure-blooded one, though. His mother, Izayoi, was human princess while his father, InuTaisho, was a well-known and well-respected dog demon. Even though Inuyasha already had amazing strength and spirit, he desired to become a full-blooded demon. When he learned that the Shikon Jewl could be used to turn someone either human or demon, he decided to seek it. He eventually found the priestess who guarded it. She'd slain all other demons before him, but no matter how much he came back to the temple to try again, she never slew him. Inuyasha eventually ended up falling in love with this lovely maiden, whose name was Kikyo. But, Naraku deceived them both and tricked Inuyasha into believing Kikyo only got close to him so she could kill him. And Kikyo was tricked into believing Inuyasha got close to her so he could get his hands on the Shikon Jewl. This resulted in an all-out fight between the two lovers. It ended when Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree. But in turn, Kikyo also died. Her last wish was to be burned with the jewl so it wouldn't fall into the clutches of evil. Afterward, her wish was fufilled.

Kagome was born in a different Era. This Era was precisely five hundred years after Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree and Kikyo had died. She lived at a shrine with a family of shrinekeepers. Part of her shrine was a house that sheltered a well. One day, she accidentally fell through it while looking for her cat, Buuyo. By the time Kagome got out of the well, she wound up finding herself in an entirely different world, known as the Fuedal Era. The very first demon she met was in the Forest of Inuyasha. She found a young boy with dog ears and silver hair pinned to a tree. Kagome stood on a root and tried to wake him up, almost coming to the conclusion he was dead. But a centipede demon, named Mistress Centipede, came along in search of the Sacred Jewl. She crushed Inuyasha and Kagome by slamming them together, then wrapping her long body around them. Kagome had no other choice, even though warned by the villagers nearby, but to pull out the only thing keeping everyone safe. Kikyo's Sacred Arrow. Inuyasha was revived, and killed the centipede demon. Kagome found out why the demon had attacked her. The Shikon Jewl was inside her. She learned that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo from Lady Kaede. Lady Kaede gave Kagome a chance to be safe from Inuyasha by putting the Enchanted Beads around his neck. Inuyasha would be slammed into the ground every time Kagome said the word of submission, better known as 'sit'. Later on, the jewl was eaten by a demon crow. The demon crow was slain by Kagome's arrow, but her arrow had hit the jewl. It shattered, leaving shards all across the land. This was how Inuyasha's and Kagome's first adventure began.

Miroku was a perverted monk who was always asking women to bear his children. They all turned him down. This was exactly the way he met Kagome and Inuyasha. He asked Kagome if she'd bear his child, and Inuyasha wasn't so keen on the idea. He attacked Miroku with a vengance. But, then, Miroku pulled up his hand and undid the cloth around it. A giant hole threatened to pull everyone inside its void. Miroku called it his Wind Tunnel. Eventually, Kagome and Inuyasha were able to explain what was going on. They also agreed to let him join their group, considering how much help his Wind Tunnel would be.

Sango came from a tribe of demonslayers. When she spotted Inuyasha, she attacked him as well. And Sango, too, ended up joining their team after she'd heard their explainations. They thought her Hiraikotsu, the giant boomerang that she carried, would be of great use.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

The gang rushed inside the castle, unaware of the traps that lay waiting, but very much aware that there _were_ traps waiting.

Inuyasha was the first one to run in without thinking, as he always did. But soon after he got in Naraku's castle, he stopped short. His ears swiveled to and fro, homing in on something. He immediately pulled out his sword.

When Kagome and the others caught up, they saw Inuyasha standing there, obviously waiting for the first trap to be sprung.

"Inuyasha...?" Shippo said after a few minutes of doing nothing except standing still, blinking and breathing. He started to take a few steps forward.

"N-No..." A muffled voice was heard.

"I-Inuyasha! What's the matter, Inuyasha?! Why aren't you moving?!" Shippo worridly asked him.

"It's Naraku..." Inuyasha answered.

"Wha-? Naraku? What did he do? I don't see anything yet!" Kagome observed.

"It won't affect you humans... But as for Shippo and I... Our noses are much stronger than yours..."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Is it his scent?" she continued to question.

"N-No... Poison... Can't move... Shippo will be affected, too..." Inuyasha choked out.

"P-Poison?! I'm going to be _poisoned_?!" Shippo scared the life out of himself just by saying this.

"He's right. I can sense the miasma. It's extremely powerful. But it's different. Naraku must've tainted it with paralyzing poison. So Inuyasha and Shippo won't be able to move." Miroku added.

"H-HUH?! I don't want to die!!!" Shippo whined.

Sango picked Shippo up and sat him down at the doorway. "Shippo," she told him, "no matter _what_, you can't come any further. Naraku knows Inuyasha and Kagome are the strongest in our group. He'll probably try to take them out one after another. He's already gotten Inuyasha, so we'll make sure Kagome stays safe. Her purified arrows can release purifying energy that _can_ and _will_ destroy Naraku forever."

"B-But! How will you find Naraku's heart?! He has it hidden in a place where we don't even know where it is!" Shippo protested.

"That's where you come in, Shippo. If we fail, you have to find his heart. Then, when you do, destroy and show no mercy when doing so. Okay? You're our trump card!" Sango instructed.

Shippo watched as Sango winked and then left him standing in the doorway.

She rejoined the group. "Inuyasha, can you break free of the miasma?"

Inuyasha wobbled around a little, but couldn't actually move enough to be of any use. "N-No... Lucky freaking humans..." he replied.

"Then we'll have to wait for the miasma to wear off. It's too risky to go on without Inuyasha." she explained to the group.

"What if it doesn't wear off?" Kagome asked.

"Then we'll have to find a way to disperse it." Sango answered.

"And if there isn't a way to clear it?"

"Then," Miroku jumped in, "We'll have to take him to where Shippo is. And then wait for it to depart from his body. I have some sutras that'll help to do that, but they won't work when surrounded by miasma and it'll take some time to work when he's outside."

"Yeah, but..." Kagome started.

"But nothing. We don't have many options and we can't afford, under any circumstances, to be picky."

"Okay..." Kagome was thinking about Kira. Poor Kira must be lost and alone. To be _that_ young and all alone in a huge castle, kidnapped by some evil stranger that she didn't even know... Scary.

Inuyasha's pupils shrunk drastically. "Guh..." was all he could manage.

Blood splattered all over the group, snapping their attention to what had just happened.

Inuyasha was already dropping to the ground when they looked. Behind him was a huge and extraordinarily fast and agile lizard demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out, remembering how he was unable to move.

"Kagome! We can't stay here! Kira's already in enough danger!" Miroku told her.

Then, as if to say, "Get out!!!", the lizard demon threw them out of the way and down more into the castle with his tail. He then turned back to Inuyasha, the person in which Naraku ordered him to kill.

"Kagome! R-Run!" Inuyasha managed to shout to her.

Kagome wasted no time in doing what he told her to. She got on her feet in less than one second flat and ran, along with Miroku and Sango. Kilala couldn't come because of the same reason Shippo couldn't come. And the same reason Inuyasha couldn't come. That poisoned miasma.

Once completely out of the lizard demon's wrath, Kagome and the rest took a short break. They'd scurried into a large room that looked more like a stadium than a room. But something about it was very strange... Even though Naraku thought of himself quite highly, this room would be too big even for him. Therefore, it only made sense to assume it was a trap. So, in all logicality, they had stumbled into yet another one of Naraku's traps. The second time in a row...

A tiny demon came scurrying our of a pit it was in.

Sango looked down with the rest of the gang. "That's it? That little bug is what Naraku sent us?" she proceeded to ask. "And this big room is for this tiny thing?"

"I don't think so. Naraku knows better than to underestimate us." Kagome started. "He has a reason for sending this little guy out."

"No doubt about it. You make a good point, but... I just can't take this thing seriously. Even if it _is_ from Naraku." Sango said.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard to seriously take it as a threat." Miroku agreed.

Kagome bent down to look closer at the ant demon. True, it was much bigger than an ordinary ant, but it was still way too small to inflict any real damage.

The ant demon looked back up at Kagome with its three eyes all focusing on different things. Its long antennae were frantically wobbling around on top of its head.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

The ant demon and Kagome stared at each other for the longest time before either of them even so much as twitched.

"Kyu! Kyu!" the ant demon squeaked.

"AWWW!!! How cute! He's adorable! Sign me up I'll take two!" Kagome squealed in response.

"KYU! KYU!" the ant demon started to sound a little louder this time around.

"Was that just my imagination...or did that thing just get louder?" Sango plainly asked.

Miroku was the first to notice it.

"The ant demon's getting bigger!" he observed.

But, before anyone could do anything to stop it, the ant demon grew to the size of an elephant. Then he grew even more, to the size of a cargo ship. Then he grew just a little bit more than that.

"But- Wha- Di- How-?" Kagome stuttered.

The ant no longer made a "Kyu" sound. Now it was all like "GRRRR!!!!".

Sango was the first to take action. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, throwing her giant boomerang at one of the ant's legs. It flew in a helicopter-like manner at the targeted leg. But it did nothing more than bounced back.

"Sango! You can't! The insect has an extremely hard exoskeleton due to its enlarged size!" Miroku shouted to her.

"So we can't attack it?!" Kagome screeched.

Miroku dodged one of the ant's legs before saying, "I'll stay here! You and Sango go on ahead!"

"But-"

"I'll stay here and meet up with you two when I'm done."

"Sure, but-"

"But it'll take some time. So you two should've found Naraku by then." Miroku finished up.

The ant, with three legs, made three blows. Only one hit Miroku.

"Go!" he yelled.

Kagome pulled herself to her feet, being as she was forcefully knocked to the ground when the ant's leg attacked. Sango did the same and puled Kagome's hand, trying to get her out.

"Wait! Sango!" Kagome said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Sango answered.

The two of them were already out of the arena or stadium or whatever it was. Therefore, they were safe.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "W-We've...lost...two people! I'm worried...about..M-Miroku!"

"That's not all, is it?"

Kagome looked up with misty eyes at her companion. "Huh?"

"You really miss Inuyasha, don't you?"

"N-No! How could I miss that ignorant jerk?!"

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm just..." Kagome searched for the right word, "worried. He...he's all alone in battle. And...he's paralyzed and he's going to get hurt and he might even get killed and-"

"KAGOME!"

"Oh..."

"No one ever said this was going to be easy. No one ever said this wasn't going to require sacrifices."

Kagome looked back down and put her head in her hands, hoping to stop the steady stream of tears.

Sango bent down and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Besides," she said, "Inuyasha's probably the strongest one of us. And Miroku has exceptional spiritual powers as a monk."

Kagome wiped away several tears with her hand. "Y-You're right. Sorry... I'm just all worked up, you know? My daughter's been kidnapped. Her father is as good as dead," Kagome wiped away more tears, knowing not even Inuyasha could withstand an attack like that. He was no doubt dead now... "A-And Miroku is... He's...not here right now and...he's probably alone, too..."

At that, Sango was left speechless. How could cheerful Kagome be so down at a time like this?! If anything, she needed to be encouraging, as she usually was!

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Sango realized she was only fantasizing. Kagome was actually the one who'd been brought back to reality. Inuyasha had been paralyzed by intoxicated miasma, made by _Naraku_ himself. Inuyasha was definitely dead. That had to be what Kagome was so sad about. If she knew there was _any_ chance he'd survive, she wouldn't have left the room in the first place. No, she wouldn't have left_ him_ in the first place. That alone was proof of his death. Then there was Miroku... He was fighting an unattackable foe. _Alone_. That said, would _he_ stand much of a chance of survival? Unlikely... Naraku most likely had this whole thing planned out in his head. He'd set it up to be that way. As a matter of fact, Miroku wouldn't be able to use his Wind Tunnel. Naraku most definitely would've sent out some Sinyoshou, solely for that reason, too.

"I can't miss him, anyway, Sango..." Kagome said unexpectedly.

"Who? Inuyasha?"

She nodded her head. "He only decided to...you know...with me because of my resemblance to Kikyo."

"W-What? No he didn't... That's not like him at all."

"Just think about it... Exactly _how_ much does he talk about Kikyo or how much I look like Kikyo? All the time. When he and I...we weren't around Kikyo. And then, when I caught him cheating...we _were_ around her. I'm nothing more than a toy to him; just something for him to play with until Kikyo gets back."

"He cheated? I didn't know that, Kagome... Wouldn't it help to tell us _everything_ that happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"...I'm not sure I want to talk about it. Sorry..."

"No, no! That's okay! But when you said 'cheated'... Well, that could cause a lot of misunderstandings, Kagome."

"He really did cheat! I'm not lying! Grrr... I-I can't keep talking about this! It's too much of a touchy subject!"

Kagome and Sango both stood up and headed down the only corridor there was. They kept heading that way until they reached a split end. That's right. The old fork-in-the-road routine.

A/N

To my anonymous reviewer, Kim:

Sorry... The reason I couldn't answer or reply to your e-mail was because I didn't know it. You see, fanfiction doesn't allow other sites (of any kind) to be viewed. So when you reviewed, you posted a site it wouldn't let me see. Therefore, I couldn't respond to your review. And for that, I'm sorry. Oh! But my answer is: No. Your dad can't use my idea and just copy it like that! :( Especially given how much effort I put into this story! I plan on making a book one day, but a book by ME and only ME. So please tell your dad my reply was a definite No.

To all my other reviewers who have taken time out of their day to review and/or read:

Thank you all for your opinions and support! I'm glad to hear that you all like my story! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you! Have a great, wonderful, exciting day! ^.^

Just another thing:

I just wanted to let you all know, I have HUGE plans for this story!!! I'm so so so excited I can hardly contain myself! ^o^ You'll start seeing what things I have planned very soon, as in the next chapter or two! So hang in there and bear with me!(and my slow updates!)


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

"Hmmm... Well, Sango? Which way?" Kagome asked.

"W-WHAT?!?!?! Why me, exactly?" Sango answered.

"'Cause you're a demon slayer. Figures you'd be able to sense where a demon's located."

"Well, what about _you_?! After all, aren't _you_ the reincarnation of Kikyo, the _great priestess who could slay a hundred demons with like five arrows_?"

"That's not the main point! Why don't we flip a coin or something?"

"Nah. Too random... This is Naraku's castle. Remember? He also has Kira. There's no time to waste."

"Yeah. Guess you're right... Um... But if not randomly, then how will we, uh... You know... Pick?"

"I'm not sure. If there were all of us, I'd definitely say split up."

"But since there's only two of us left... We can't afford any such luxuries."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, from the left corridor, a scaly tentacle-like thing wrapped itself around Sango and pulled her into the left corridor.

"Kagome! Go right! RIGHT!!!" Sango screamed at her through the hall.

Kagome, for some reason, did as told. She rushed down the right corridor, leaving Sango all alone.

She came across a large room after awhile of running and scrambling around. So far it'd only been a straight path, other than the forked corridors. Was this destiny's plan? That all her friends should die? And that she'd be once more alone while raising Kira? That is, _if _she ever found Kira.

Kagome fell to her knees. She stayed like that for a bit before getting up. Too many thoughts were swimming through her head at the same time...

She walked a bit further. Then... a silhouette! Kira? Was it Kira?! She started running, again, towards the shadowy figure in the near distance. "K-Kira? Sweetie? Is that you?" Kagome loudly said.

"Bwahahahahahaaaa..." a voice replied, "My dear girl, you seem to be searching for something. How may I be of service?"

"N-No... NARAKU!!!!"

Naraku emerged from the shadows in which he hid himself.

"Where is she?! Where's my daughter?! WHERE'S KIRA?!?!?!" Kagome cried.

"Ah. You must mean the little girl I forcibly captured, am I correct?"

"Give. Her. Back!"

"I think you don't quite understand why you're here in the first place. You see, I _lured _you here. It's not a trap. And would you like to know why?"

"Wh-Why?" Kagome conceded, hoping that somehow this conversation would lead to Kira.

"Because I'm dying."

Her eyes widened, almost in joy. "Huh?!"

"Yes. I'm withering away, to be more precise. You see, all this time demons consider themselves immortal. But, in truth, that isn't even in the slightest true. Many things can happen to a demon that can make it's life leave it's body. Thus, killing them. Such as that halfdemon you're always with. I hope you'll be happy to hear that he's dead. The amorous monk is right on the verge of death. And that demon slayer? Ah, yes... She should die very quickly and painlessly. It's the least I can do to put your friends out of their misery. You can thank me later."

"Inuyasha... I-I knew it... There wasn't a chance to begin with... Was there...?" Kagome wondered, extremely in the dumps right now.

"But, I still haven't told you _why_ I lured you here, have I? You're probably wondering what this has to with you, right? Fine. I'll be kind and tell, you, since it's the least I can do compared to what you're going to do for me." Naraku took a step toward her and the corridor she came through slammed shut, sealing her inside his treacherous castle.

"Not a chance, pal!" Kagome said, readying her bow and arrow.

"Not a chance, huh?" Naraku pointed his finger at her and a few white sparkles came out of it.

Now, Kagome found herself without a bow _or_ arrow. "W-What did you do?!"

"It was very, no, _surprisingly_ easy. You see, your will is too weak. After you knew what the probability was of your friends making it out of this castle alive, your will started to sway. And what protects you from my powers? Not your soul, not the fact of you being Kikyo's reincarnation, not your own powers. It was your extreme will to defeat me. To slay me. To make sure I never see daylight again. So, when that same will started to sway, when you thought it wasn't worth it, it made you vulnerable to me."

"But what does this all have to do with _me_? Or... Or did you lure me here just so you could kill me? No, wait. You wouldn't go through all that trouble just to kill someone, would you? You have a different plan in store for me, don't you?"

"Such a clever girl. I knew you would eventually figure it out."

"What do you want from me?"

"Before I can say, I should explain my own situation further. As you've already learned, I'm dying. I hid my heart, in order to protect it. Seems that was a grave mistake. The one thing I hadn't counted on was my heart's lack of body. Every heart needs a body. When I realized it, it was already too late. My heart, the one thing keeping me alive, is shriveling up as we speak. Slowly, but steadily. You need not worry about killing me, as my heart will do that job on its own."

"But you haven't answered me yet! What does this have to do with me!? What could you possibly want?! What do I have to offer that you don't already have?!"


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

Naraku started to slowly walk towards her. "An unfertilized egg."

Kagome went pale. "Wh-Wh-Wh-"

"Yes. I figured if I had a descendant, they could carry out the rest of my work. The work of collecting all the jewl shards that's left of the Shikon Jewl."

She started walking backwards, in a futile attempt to avoid him. "B-But there are plenty of other women! W-Why me?!"

"Because, you're almost parallel to Kikyo. And, as you know, my former being, Onigumo, had very strong desires for Kikyo."

"N-No... I-I don't want to!"

"There isn't much choice in the matter. If you won't cooperate..."

"What happens if I refuse?" Kagome asked in a shaky, scared voice.

"Then I'll just have to control you to get the job done."

"C-Control me?!"

"Yes. Not by force, of course. But by tweaking your nervous system. Thus, the both of us will become one. We'll become one in more than one way, though."

Naraku pointed a finger at her again and this time, her clothes disappeared. "Well, dear Kagome? What do you choose?"

'What if he's bluffing? He's bluffed before... I've never seen him control anyone before! But if he's not, then...then...then I can only hope for the worst...' Kagome thought. "You're bluffing." she finally decided.

"Am I? Because if I'm not..."

Kagome backed into a wall. "EEEK!" She wasn't scared of it, but the tension was so great that the wall surprised her. Tears streaked down her face.

Naraku kept walking towards her. "It's useless to refuse. It's useless to resist. No one will come to save you this time. Anyone who _would_ come to save you isn't alive."

"No! No! No! Stop it! I don't want to do this!" she cried out.

"Then you leave me with no choice. Either way _you_ shall be the one to bear my child. Hopefully they should be a son."

"No!!! Someone HELP!!!" she continued.

"I see. So you wish to make it harder on yourself?" Naraku pressed.

"I-I don't...want to...do this!" she choked out.

"You don't have a choice, my dear girl." he reminded her.

"But! Please! Don't make me do this!" she begged.

"Again, you don't have a choice."

"N-NO!!!"

"Fine, then. I've given you several chances, thinking I would be kind for a change. But, seeing as you _won't_ cooperate, I have no choice but to tweak your nervous system."

Kagome tried to run away, but immediately fell to the ground when Naraku's eyes glowed deep red.

"Mhhmhmhmhmhmhnnn..." Naraku smirked, "Foolish girl. You should've known better than to resist me. But, if anything, I think you deserve this in a way. After all, you've tried to murder me on several occasions. And almost succeeded on several occasions."

Kagome was completely unable to move of her own will. She was just laying there, collapsed on the floor, unable to save herself. And no one was coming to save her... Wait! Shippo! And Kilala! _Maybe_ even Myoga! They were...all demons...and couldn't withstand the toxic paralyzing miasma that was lingering at the entrance... So, there really was no one to save her...

"I wish you would have just cooperated. Then I wouldn't have to waste any unnecessary energy on _you_."

Her eyes looked like she'd been hypnotized. But, in fact, she hadn't been.

Naraku spent his sweet time rearranging her body the way he wanted it.

She was on her back, her arms were straight. Her head was facing straight up, not even slightly tilted. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see. Her arms were slightly bent down, but her elbows weren't bent in the slightest. Her hair was messily sprawled out, but in a somewhat neat manner. Her legs were laying flat on the ground, not bent at all. Her legs were spread out widely, though.

"If this wasn't part of my original plan, I would probably feel bad for you. But, since it _is_, I have no such feelings."

Kagome couldn't respond. She just lay there, the only noise she was making was sounds of breathing.

Naraku got on top of her and started his nefarious deed.

A/N

Hey, yeah... Sry 4 short chapter... I know I'm being mean to Kagome, but... It makes out for an interesting story, right? So yeah. Bear with me. Also, a special thanks to **xXthenextbookwormXx** for such amusing reviews! And thanks to all my other reviewers for reviewing! You all make me so proud to write this story! Thanks again you guys! I think everyone will DEEPLY enjoy the next chapter, so check up on this story, okay? Or else I'll eat you! "Muahahahahaha..." XD Just kidding, just kidding! Or not...


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

**Previously...**

Suddenly, from the left corridor, a scaly tentacle-like thing wrapped itself around Sango and pulled her into the left corridor.

"Kagome! Go right! RIGHT!!!" Sango screamed at her through the hall.

Kagome, for some reason, did as told. She rushed down the right corridor, leaving Sango all alone.

* * *

"Bwahahahahahaaaa..." a voice replied, "My dear girl, you seem to be searching for something. How may I be of service?"

"N-No... NARAKU!!!!"

* * *

"I think you don't quite understand why you're here in the first place. You see, I _lured _you here. It's not a trap. And would you like to know why?"

"Wh-Why?" Kagome conceded, hoping that somehow this conversation would lead to Kira.

"Because I'm dying."

* * *

"But what does this all have to do with _me_? Or... Or did you lure me here just so you could kill me? No, wait. You wouldn't go through all that trouble just to kill someone, would you? You have a different plan in store for me, don't you?"

* * *

"But you haven't answered me yet! What does this have to do with me!? What could you possibly want?! What do I have to offer that you don't already have?!"

* * *

Naraku started to slowly walk towards her. "An unfertilized egg."

Kagome went pale. "Wh-Wh-Wh-"

"Yes. I figured if I had a descendant, they could carry out the rest of my work. The work of collecting all the jewl shards that's left of the Shikon Jewl."

She started walking backwards, in a futile attempt to avoid him. "B-But there are plenty of other women! W-Why me?!"

"Because, you're almost parallel to Kikyo. And, as you know, my former being, Onigumo, had very strong desires for Kikyo."

* * *

"What happens if I refuse?" Kagome asked in a shaky, scared voice.

* * *

"C-Control me?!"

"Yes. Not by force, of course. But by tweaking your nervous system. Thus, the both of us will become one. We'll become one in more than one way, though."

Naraku pointed a finger at her again and this time, her clothes disappeared. "Well, dear Kagome? What do you choose?"

* * *

Naraku kept walking towards her. "It's useless to refuse. It's useless to resist. No one will come to save you this time. Anyone who _would_ come to save you isn't alive."

* * *

Kagome tried to run away, but immediately fell to the ground when Naraku's eyes glowed deep red.

* * *

Kagome was completely unable to move of her own will. She was just laying there, collapsed on the floor, unable to save herself. And no one was coming to save her... Wait! Shippo! And Kilala! _Maybe_ even Myoga! They were...all demons...and couldn't withstand the toxic paralyzing miasma that was lingering at the entrance... So, there really was no one to save her...

* * *

Naraku got on top of her and started his nefarious deed.

* * *

**Now...**

After about half an hour to an hour, an eerie echo came from about five or six feet above the corridor. Another echo came soon after the first. Then another and then another. It sounded like someone was trying to get in the room, but couldn't because of the surrounding walls and the sealed corridor. Naraku completely ignored it, focusing entirely on the person below him, Kagome.

There were several more echoes. So many that no matter how much he tried, he _almost_ couldn't ignore it. As far as he was concerned, one of his demons had up and decided to take its fight outside. He didn't mind as long as they didn't interfere with his true plan.

Naraku, although it's true he could make incarnations, couldn't make a real descendant. The incarnations were created from his flesh, therefore when he died, they would die as well. He knew he needed a partner to truly create a son or daughter. It was physically impossible for him to do it himself.

As the echoes continued, the wall they were coming from slowly started to give way. But Naraku still believed it was one of his demons and was determined not to pass up this opportunity.

Soon, the echoes grew louder and the wall was starting to release dust and little pieces of stone and iron.

Naraku finally glanced at the wall, just to make sure it was in check. But he looked back down, still obviously not seeing anything as a threat. He was so, _too_, intent on following through with his 'business' that he wouldn't or refused to pay attention to anything else that was going on.

The echoes didn't stop, though. Instead, they were coming on harder, more frequently, more powerfully, and more violently. It was so violent, some of the wall gave out, letting a piercing scream fill the room. Naraku, however, paid no heed to it. He was almost there. Almost _done_.

On the next echo, another piercing scream was heard. But this time it sounded louder and fiercer than the first.

The next was another scream. But it was a more determined scream. And it sounded extraordinarily angry. No,_ furious_!

'I'm almost done! Just a little bit more! I can get it done if I try hard enough!' Naraku thought. He was way too focused on Kagome now. He hardly even noticed the noise and commotion that was taking place right outside. And the worst part for him was, he didn't even realize how close the 'echo' was getting to completely demolishing the hard, steel, stone, and iron wall.

The very next time there was an echo, it wasn't the sound that broke the wall, it was... It was veiled by a huge cloud of dust and smoke.

Something clicked in Kagome's mind. She could see! But, she could only see it as though it were a dream or a nightmare. The edges of her vision was blurry, and her eyes still looked devoid of any emotion. But one thing was for sure, she definitely had emotion! Maybe too much for her own good, but still... She had no control over her body, however.

This, finally, was enough to catch Naraku's attention. He wasn't stopping just yet, though. Just a bit more and he would be done!

A little bit of smoke and dust cleared just enough to make out a ghastly shadow of a figure. There wasn't even an outline yet. But it was definitely a person, and not one of Naraku's demons.

'H-Have they come to save me?! Am I going to be rescued!? Oh please! Please hurry! OW!!! AH!!! I-It's hurting! He's hurting me!' Kagome thought. 'What?! I-I can't move my body! Is it because of Naraku? OW!!! It feels like I'm being ripped in half! Whoever you are, help me! Please, oh please! I'm not sure how much I can take! OW!!! P-Please... Don't let him do this to me! AH!!! It's so painful... I feel like I'm going to die, or tear, or...or _something_.'

A single tear streaked down her cheek. Now it was even worse that she could think. She could see, yes. But now she could _feel_... She knew everything that was happening. She knew everything that was going on. And she wanted it all to stop! This wasn't right! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! This shouldn't have happened!

The shady figure leapt out of the cloud, right about to reveal itself. But it didn't yet, being as there was a bit of cloud still following it, trying to get out of its path as it jumped.

A/N

Well?! What did you think?! It was good, wasn't it? Told you so! ^.^ I'm so happy to be writing this story! Thanks to all my reviewers once more! I love you all with a passion! (as like, reviewers/authors relationship. too weird if it were like lovers or something... O.O) Sorry... I kinda never meant for this to be a cliffhanger, but it turned out to be so suspenseful and dramatic and it was turning out so great, you know? I wanted the perfect character in there! I was planning on it (originally) to be Shippo riding on Kilala's back. And somehow he used his fox magic to break apart the miasma. But it just turned out so amazing and great and excellent, I find myself trying to decide which character to put in there! ^.^" Right now, I'm REALLY leaning on Sango! She'll come in and-WHOOPS!!!! Dang... Sorry. I get carried away sometimes, and...well...yeah. Anyways, please R&R! (and read and review of course! ^.^ XD) Shoot... I'm DYING to tell you guys the next chapter...but... I can't cuz then you're all going to be like, "AW MAN!!! I can't BELIEVE she just ruined that awesome chapter!" Any ways, I HAVE to go or else I'll end up giving it all away! *whines* Too bad you're all gonna have to wait it out, huh? Oh! Like I said, I never meant for this to be a cliffhanger, but since it IS a cliffhanger, don't you think it's a pretty darn good one? I do. So I guess either way, I'm proud! ^.^ See ya in the next chapter! Or not... *does evil but cute laugh*


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

'DONE!!!' Naraku thought, 'Now that I've finished my business, I can battle.'

Kagome couldn't move her eyes, but she could see who the intruder was.

As the rest of the smoke and dust cleared, a very familiar form emerged.

'It's... It's... It's him... I can't believe he's alive!' Kagome thought happily. 'And Naraku's finished with me, too! Finally!'

The person was wearing a red, ripped-up, bloody haori. He had silver hair. On top of which were a set of dog ears. His normally amber-gold eyes, though, were red with evil-looking blueish pupils. There was a purple, rigid streak cutting across each cheek. His normally tolerable fangs were much longer and much sharper. Instead of talking, he growled. His long claws were much longer and sharper as well. What should be his lower eyelashes were replaced with a black demon-like streaks. This form was indeed Inuyasha in his full demon form. On top of that, he was bloodied to horrific proportions. And the worst part: His sword, Tetsusaiga, was nowhere to be found.

Obviously he'd won the fight with the lizard demon. But, in the process, he'd lost his sword when his life was put in jeopardy. And when that happened, he started to transform. Into a full demon.

"What's this?! You're alive?! That's impossible! I paralyzed you with my miasma! And why has your scent changed?! No matter. I'll make sure I finish you off before my final moments in this world." Naraku, at first, sounded alarmed. But as he continued, he regained his usual monotone voice, along with his overconfidence.

Inuyasha, obviously not listening to a single word Naraku was saying, dashed at him and was right in front of him in about five steps.

'What's this speed?' Naraku blandly thought.

Inuyasha tried to scrape him with his claws, but Naraku leapt into the air right in time to avoid the well-aimed attack. Inuyasha followed him into the air, leaping up higher than he was.

'Inuyasha's fighting...with Naraku... But, in his condition, he'll get himself killed... And I still can't move my body. I can't help him.' Kagome thought from the sidelines.

Inuyasha forced one of his hands into his body, where a wound was bleeding. He raised it up and used his Blades of Blood. They hit Naraku with amazing force and speed. Of course, Naraku never was one to die that easily... He shrugged it off as though it were nothing. Naraku's turn to do some damage now. He literally jumped on Inuyasha and started strangling him with one of his tentacles on his back. For several minutes they stayed in this awkward position. Until Inuyasha, with all his power that he could muster, sliced Naraku into several pieces with his claws. All of his tentacles were destroyed and his body, including his head, were torn and ripped. Inuyasha was still trying to get at him, though. This instant was when Naraku's barrier came up. Very slowly, he started to regenerate inside his safety.

'No... I knew it! Naraku won't die like that! But for some reason, Inuyasha... No! Inuyasha's transformation is different this time! He's lost all his reason! He's out of control! No wonder he was still trying to go for Naraku! He's lost control over himself... And if that's the case, then...I could be next in line...' she thought.

Naraku was still regenerating, but Inuyasha was still hacking away at his barrier.

'It's useless...' Kagome regrettably thought. 'Inuyasha, even if he _is_ in his full demon form, can't break it... And I still can't move, so I can't help Inu-'

Before Kagome could finish her thought, Inuyasha broke straight through Naraku's barrier. In doing so, though, he was shoved sideways, opposite of Naraku, and thrown against one of the walls. The wall that was behind him cracked from the force of the impact. Not a small crack; a huge crack, almost a shatter, was cutting across the wall. Soon the crack spread further and further, causing the wall to eventually crumble down. Now the outside of the castle could be seen. Inuyasha was still inside, of course, but freedom was just a few steps away...


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

"What is it, my Lord?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. You seem to be in deep thought. Please enlighten us with your words." Jaken agreed.

"Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru turned to the said characters.

"Yes, my Lord?" They both said at the same time.

"Stay with Ah-Un." Sesshomaru told them.

"Yes, me Lord! I will watch over Rin as you have commanded me to!" Jaken answered, not eager to do what he'd said he would. He would do it, anyway, though.

Sesshomaru simply nodded and walked off, acting nonchalant. But in truth, he was a bit worried. 'This scent in the breeze... It's the scent of an incredibly strong demon. Is it Inuyasha? Has he transformed? And... The scent of Naraku is also in the breeze. And then there's the strong smell of blood. Inuyasha? What are you doing at this exact moment, I wonder.' he thought to himself.

* * *

'Inuyasha hasn't stopped battling yet... How long will he keep this up?' Kagome, still unable to move, thought. 'How long will this go on?'

A figure appeared in the now open wall. It was Sesshomaru's figure. He came up to the edge of the wall, only to see what was going on. Then, he vanished, just like that.

Inuyasha was still hacking away at Naraku, but wasn't really getting anywhere.

'Hm? Inuyasha is... He's changing?' Kagome thought, obviously not having seen Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped fighting. He looked up. There was no light in the sky other than that of the stars. And it was night...

Kagome noticed it, too. 'Oh, no...' she thought alarmingly.

Even Naraku watched as Inuyasha began changing. But...

'Wh-What's this?! H-He's not changing into a human! He's changing into a-'

"How is this possible?!" Naraku himself sounded dead scared.

Inuyasha began to glow with power now.

Sesshomaru appeared again. With him was a small girl.

"Naraku, is it?" he asked. "I see you've met my little brother. But not even I know what is happening to him."

"M-Mommy!" the girl shouted out.

Sesshomaru observed the girl as she ran to Kagome.

'K-KIRA!!!' Kagome thought with joy. More tears overflowed from her eyes as she delighted in knowing that her precious daughter was safe. Meaning that Naraku hadn't lied after all.

Naraku took a few steps back as Inuyasha began changing shape.

Inuyasha's very bones were cracking and snapping and separating and fusing together as his transformation took place.

Inuyasha was growing to enormous proportions. His nose and mouth grew to where they were starting to jut out from his face. His little dog ears grew out as well. They lengthened and became all the more furrier. Inuyasha's eyes moved further apart from each other. They were still red, but the pupils shrank so much that they nearly disappeared. His pupils were now only dots. He got down on all fours and continued growing. His clawed hands started to sprout fur and his feet became like that of a dog's. His claws grew long and curved. And sharper. A long, furry tail grew out from his tailbone. His face grew longer and furrier. He was still growing. His teeth formed into long, big, sharp fangs. From his lengthened mouth, poisonous fumes seeped out in the form of drool. Inuyasha's transformation was apparently complete now. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru's own dog demon form.

'He... He looks exactly like me and Father!' Sesshomaru thought.

'Inuyasha...' was all Kagome could think of.

'This can't be!' Naraku thought, his emotions and confidence starting to sway.

"Inuyasha. _You_ are a mere halfdemon. How it is that you may transform into a full demon, I cannot comprehend. However! Naraku will not be your opponent in this form! _I_ shall be your opponent instead." Sesshomaru challenged.

Inuyasha turned around, obviously still not having regained any reason or sense.

Sesshomaru transformed into his own dog demon form and growled at Inuyasha. Even though he'd practiced it, Sesshomaru still couldn't stand up right. Ever since his left arm had been severed off by Tetsusaiga, he found it ridiculously hard to transform and stand. But as he practiced, it became somewhat easier to do.

Kagome knew that the noxious fumes would get to her in only a matter of time. But there was nothing she could do.

Naraku and Sesshomaru were going to fight Inuyasha together. Kira and Kagome would sit back and watch, that being the only thing they _could_ do.

Naraku used his barrier, instead of fighting, to escape.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, engaged in a brutal fight with his younger half brother.

Necks were being bitten. Claws were painted red with blood. Fangs were ripping and tearing into flesh. Serious injuries were sustained by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha felt no pain. He knew no fear. He only delighted in the thought of killing a demon or human. In this case it was a demon. In this case it was Sesshomaru.

He was getting a serious beat-down, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was only a halfdemon, but now that it was a moonless night while he was in his supposed full demon form, there must've been some chemical change. Would Tetsusaiga be enough to quell this new beast? Or would Inuyasha remain this way?


	14. Chapter 14

Early A/N

Okay, the first paragraph is actually Kagome explaining about earlier events. Just for those of you who haven't checked up on the story in awhile.

Also, I really want you all to enjoy this chapter! I mean, c'mon! It's Inuyasha in dog demon form! I dunno about the rest of you, but I love that idea! A lot! So, let's start Chapter 14, shall we?

-Chapter 14-

'Inuyasha is fighting Sesshomaru. He's transformed into a huge monster. He now looks exactly like his brother in his dog demon form. I don't know how to change him back... I still can't move my body... I can't help him. But Kira, my daughter, is safe. Sesshomaru saved her. Inuyasha still doesn't know that Kira is actually his daughter. Kira doesn't know that she even has a father. I know that eventually I'll have to tell them both about each other, but for some reason, I feel like neither of them is ready to know the truth. I think that's what's holding me back. There's also the fact that Inuyasha betrayed me. He cheated on me to be with Kikyo... He only loved my resemblance to Kikyo. He doesn't actually care about me as a person. And, if for any reason Inuyasha can't transform back into his halfdemon form, there's a good chance that both me and Kira will be mercilessly killed. I don't want that to happen, but there's nothing I can do. My only hope is that Sesshomaru can bring down his brother.' Kagome thought.

Kira was watching the whole thing. Everything that had happened, she'd seen. She had inherited half of her mother's personality. The other half came from...who else? Her good ol' daddy.

"Mommy... When this is over, I have a question I really need to ask you. And it isn't where babies come from. You already answered that. The stork brings them, right?" Kira said to her mommy.

Kagome cried as she heard this. Her daughter didn't understand what death was... She might not live to hear her precious daughter's question. And she couldn't answer because she couldn't move. Naraku's spell hadn't released its grasp on her yet.

"Mommy, why won't you answer me?" Kira continued.

Kagome was numb inside. This whole thing was killing her very soul. Kira needed her, and she felt like she wasn't there for her.

Somehow, Kira knew what needed to be done. She brought up her hand and her claws lengthened."I know how I can stop it, Mommy. You just watch! I can do it all by myself! And when I come back, be sure to give me a pat on the head, okay?"

Kagome watched her daughter run into the battle. She was beyond her reach now. And furthermore, she was in the toxic fumes.

Kira wasn't phased my the noxious fumes. Yet. She was fine, but now she'd do something that she knew needed to be done. She leapt up when she got to where Sesshomaru was. Inuyasha tried to kill her by batting her with one of his gargantuan paws, but Kira dodged it in mid-air. Her claws glowed yellow with immense power. She sliced through one of Inuyasha's legs, leaving a gaping hole in it. Inuyasha tripped and fell. He wasn't dead nor defeated. He got back up and tried again to attack. He tried to rip her in half with his fangs. But, with her being so small and agile, he only managed to cut her arm.

Kira retreated somewhat and only for second. She grabbed her arm, wincing in pain as she did so. 'I don't know what's happening to this man, but he's going to hurt my mommy if I can't stop him.' she thought. And she kept that thought in her head as she headed back into battle, blood running from her wound.

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru, who had gotten back up. Both of the two brothers were ready to fight to the death this time. Inuyasha was going to charge, but limped and stumbled.

Sesshomaru took this chance. He ran and bashed Inuyasha in the side, knocking him over.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled to back on his feet. He stood up to full height. Even Sesshomaru himself thought this was intimidating. Inuyasha raised up his tail and the fur on his back stood on end. He was growling and gargling and even barking occasionally. He literally was tempting Sesshomaru to make the first move. More drool dripped from his canine lips, falling on the ground and creating more fumes. Sesshomaru was starting to weaken from intoxication.

The demon blood in Inuyasha wanted to kill. It wanted to murder and slay. And it wanted to continue its slaughter in order to obtain pleasure. Its first victim remained a mystery, however.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Inuyasha lunged at Kira, who was ready to attack once more, with a clear intent to destroy. It wasn't his fault at all. If anyone was to blame, it would have to be Naraku. He was the one who put Inuyasha's life in danger. Therefore, it was entirely his fault that any of this happened. It was _his_ fault that Inuyasha now had no sense of reason. But then the coward up and fled. This particular event left everyone, especially...everyone who was there...in a difficult position. Naraku had singlehandedly made Inuyasha fight his own daughter and brother. And, if she wasn't careful, Kagome.

After having already dodged his attack, Kira flipped over Inuyasha and literally drilled into his back with her beyond razor-sharp claws.

Kagome heard her beloved scream in pain. 'Why...?' she thought, still unable to move or help in any way. 'Why does this have to happen?! What caused this?! Was it...me? I did it! I decided not to go back home! I decided to stay! Then my own flesh and blood got kidnapped! And that's what started this whole thing! Oh... It's all my fault!' Kagome mentally shook her head. 'NO!!! Now is NOT the time to be wallowing in self-pity! I can do that later. But... Will there be a later? Not if this fight keeps up. I have to help! I have to move!'

Sesshomaru had been thrown to the ground by the time Kagome had finished her thoughts. Nearly unable to get back up, Kira was left, once more, to fight her father alone. 'Ugh! He's too strong for me to handle on my own! I bet Mommy could help, but... It looks like she can't move. Mommy is counting on me! I said I'd make her proud and I will!' she thought, leaping up to avoid yet another attack. She knew very well she couldn't keep this up forever. She was one-fourth demon, three-fourths human. Her human side would no doubt be the end of her. That is, if this battle kept up for too long...

Inuyasha plowed through the air, resisting its resistance, and-

Kagome watched Inuyasha land on her daughter. 'KIRA!!!' she thought.

Inuyasha looked down, as though he was confused about something. Then he started twisting around in circles. Now it seemed as though he was looking for something. Either way, something was wrong.

Kira looked up. She'd expected to be crushed, but instead she found herself very much alive. Alive and kicking. It turns out, Inuyasha hadn't landed on her! He landed on his four paws, which were all around her. She smiled. This wasn't going to be easy. Nobody said it would be. She didn't expect it to be. And to top that off, she was going up against an experienced fighter. He'd slain countless demons and even a few humans. He was Inuyasha. She drove through his belly, penetrating his flesh and reaching past his back.

He couldn't shrug off _that _wound_. _Inuyasha turned his evil eyes to Kira. She was his main target now. He warily walked up to her. He bent down his head in a menacing manner.

Kira saw this act of agression and knew it was no bluff. This gigantic dog demon wasn't and shouldn't be one to take lightly.

'No! Kira's going to...to...' Kagome thought. She was still on the sidelines. 'I have no choice! Naraku said something about my will... My will... Why does that sound like something important? My will. My will. My will. My will? My will. My will. Will. Will. Will. Will! WILL!!! THAT'S IT!!! My will is the answer! I have to get back my will and I can move again! But, uh...will. What will? What _exactly_ did Naraku mean by that? He said something about my wil to defeat him... But he's gone now! How am I supposed to recall that will?! Um... Let's see... Goh!!! I gotta hurry up! Time's running out for Kira!'

The young girl darted to the side several times before getting a chance to attack. She leapt just high enough to reach Inuyasha's head.

'Naraku and the will to defeat him...'

Kira held up her hand.

'Naraku did all those horrible things.'

Her claws grew much longer than they already were.

'Naraku is the mastermind behind all this.'

She pulled her hand back.

'Naraku is disdainfully pitting my friends and family in danger.'

She readied her attack.

'I can't forgive him! Not now! Not _ever_!!!'

She flung herself towards Inuyasha. But then she was distracted by, "Kira, stop!" Her balance was thrown off by the distraction.

Inuyasha saw his chance and used his large snout to headbutt Kira, throwing her to the ground.

Kira quickly got back up and hurried not to Inuyasha, but to her mother.

'Yes! It's painful, but I can move at last!' Kagome thought. 'Now, Inuyasha. I'll kill you if I have to. But I won't let you hurt Kira!'


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

"M-Mommy! I was so worried about you! You aren't hurt, are you?" Kira asked, hugging her much missed mother.

"N-No, sweetie. Mommy's fine." Kagome muttered. She twitched a finger, testing again just to make sure she could move. It worked, and she smiled slightly. She was smiling because she could move. She could help. But she was only smiling slightly because she was in more pain than could be said.

Inuyasha turned toward the pair, ready to attack at any given moment.

Kagome looked at him with blank, emotionless eyes. This alone told her Naraku's spell hadn't worn off. This would also explain the pain she was feeling. It was most likely a spell that would have to be waited off, and couldn't be shrugged off. She struggled a bit to get up. But nonetheless, she did get up. Not without pain, of course, but she did still accomplish that achievement. 'The pain is so intense! I don't know how much longer I can keep moving!' she thought.

Inuyasha snarled and growled. More toxic drool seeped from the corners of his canine lips. He bared his fangs. Everyone knew what this meant. In a dog, baring your fangs would be an act of challenging another. Inuyasha was challenging Kagome!

"Inuyasha! Don't do anything you'll regret!" she said, trying not to fight. She tried to walk towards him, but stumbled in doing so. "Please! Transform back, Inuyasha! I know it's hard for you! I know you're probably struggling and fighting against it even as I speak! But you can't let it control you!"

Inuyasha barked coldly. Nobody knew what that meant.

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Fight it!" she encouraged.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to them. But it was something strange that he did. He wasn't snarling anymore. He was shaking.

"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome said, her devoid eyes watching the blood drip from his wounds.

Inuyasha's tiny pupils locked onto Kagome. "K-K...Kagome." he said.

'His voice! It doesn't sound like his voice! It's full of hurt and misery... It's full of pain and regret... It's full of despair and desperation...' Kagome noted.

"Kagome... W-What's wrong with me?! Why am I like this?! And how did I get here?! What's happening to me?!" he asked.

'It's full of different emotions. I can sense fear, confusion, guilt, pity, sorrow. And many others.' she thought, still not wanting to move due to the pain.

"Kagome... I'm...huge. And you're hurt! I smell blood! What's wrong with your eyes? Why do they look different? Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, though. You tried to kill Sesshomaru-"

"But I always try to kill him."

"-and you tried to kill Kira."

"Kira?" Inuyasha moved his large head to face Kira. "I tried to kill her?"

"Yes. But you didn't, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "It's a moonless night." he observed.

"Yes, it is."

"So why am I like this? I should be mortal on this night."

"You transformed sometime in the battle with the lizard demon. Then you came to this room. You found Naraku and tried to kill him."

"What happened after that?"

"Sesshomaru came in out of nowhere. He rescued Kira and came to fight you. You smacked him down with almost no effort."

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"Before you got here, Naraku had put a spell on me that prevented me from moving. I couldn't help you. I wanted to though."

"But I could have attacked you."

"But you didn't. You saved me!"

"Where's Naraku?"

"He fled. You were brave, Inuyasha. You chased him off!"

"That's not good enough! I need to kill him!"

"We can do that la-" Kagome cut off her sentence to collapse.

"KAGOME!!!"

Kagome was unconscious.

A/N

XD You didn't think I'd let you all off that easy, didja? Yep! I'm leaving ya hanging again!:) And I'm happy about it, too! ^.^ So Inuyasha's finally back, huh? Well, not totally. I mean, he's still a 50-ft dog demon! XD I'm weird, aren't I? Oh well! ^.^ That's what makes my stories interesting! Oh, yeah! To all you readers: Thank you sososo much for reading my story! Much appreciated! Also, as you all know, Liz and I have been fighting. But unfortunately, I can't get her to just stop. She's always going to keep making things complicated for me and I've tried to be friends with her. She won't listen. I keep telling her to stop reviewing. She won't listen. So if she ever reviews me again, she'll be either blocked or her anonymous reviews will be deleted. Oh! And thanks to Liz, (I'm terribly sorry for all you anonymous reviewers who actually LIKE my story...) I'm deeply considering just disabling anonymous reviewing. I'm REALLY tired of going through God-knows-how-many stories searching for Liz's harsh reviews! So I'm leaning on that idea now... And sorry about this whole fiasco. I've been trying to work things out with Liz, but again, she won't listen. And she'll probably keep reviewing just to try to get under my skin. So if any mean reviews are seen, it's Liz. Have a nice day! (to everyone BUT Liz...)


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

Sesshomaru got back up, clearly not defeated yet. "Inuyasha. You thought you had defeated me? You didn't. And now would be the perfect time to use my trump card." he growled to his younger half-brother.

Inuyasha snapped around. "Trump card? What trump card?"

From his fur around his neck, he pulled out a small bottle. It contained a light yellow fluid. He swallowed the whole bottle, glass and all. Then he smiled as the potion began to take effect. His arm that had been severed off for so long now began to regenerate.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He bent down next to Kira and Kagome. "Girl," he commanded, "Get Kagome onto my back and fast! You get on after she does, okay?"

"Okay, mister." Kira cutely and childishly said. She picked up her mother with her superhuman strength and put her on the scruff of Inuyasha's neck. Then she hopped on.

"All set up there?"

"Yep."

"Then hold on tight. This is gonna get ugly before it gets better."

"Okay."

Inuyasha got up.

"Sesshomaru?!" two very surprised voices shrieked.

Inuyasha looked behind him. It was Sango and Miroku. "You idiots! I'm not Sesshomaru! He is! Don't you recognize- Oh, yeah... I'm Inuyasha. Long story, no time to explain it." He bounded over and picked both of them up with his canine mouth. He threw them onto his back, where Kagome and Kira were.

"Kira! Kagome!" they happily rejoiced. Then they felt enormous turbulence.

Sesshomaru, with his now fully regenerated arm, had shoved Inuyasha off the edge of the open hole in the castle's wall. Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both were falling.

Inuyasha twisted his body at the last second to land on his feet. Sesshomaru did the same.

Now on the ground, it was a chase.

"Inuyasha! I've always enjoyed a good chase! Run!"

Inuyasha ran faster and longer than he had ever done before. But he could only keep this up for so long. The gaping hole in his gut was gushing out blood. This was weakening him severely. It was also cutting his speed down by possibly miles. Not good. And he knew it. "Sango. Miroku. Jump off. I need less weight. Besides, you won't be safe with me for much longer."

"What?! You mean to say you're going to fight Sesshomaru?!" Miroku asked.

"I don't have much of a choice! Now, get off! Head towards Kaede's village. When I'm finished with Sesshomaru, I'll meet you there." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, bumping Sango and Miroku off his back.

"He's lying." Sango said when Inuyasha was out of sight. "I saw that hole in his center. It was huge. That has to be what he meant by 'not safe for much longer'."

Miroku looked at Sango with disbelief. "What hole? I didn't see anything."

Sango turned around and glared at him, shooting telepathic needles in his face. "Yeah, that's to be expected. _You_," she spat out his name, "were too busy staring at poor Kagome's naked body!"

"Now, now! I beg to differ!"

"Differ all you want, monk..."

"You misunderstand! I was merely worried for her health. And you all know it pleases me to do a faithful and good deed."

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Sango." He grinned, knowing that, at least for now, he was off the hook.

Inuyasha, however, was the furthest thing from off the hook. His wound was weakening him. And he knew all he was doing was practically wasting precious energy on running away, whereas he'd at least have a chance if he were fighting. But Kagome was the dilemma. She was still unconscious, as far as he knew, and therefore couldn't move or save herself. Kira was...well... In all honesty Inuyasha couldn't say who exactly Kira was. He had no feedback on her. All he knew is that Kagome loved her like a...a...a something. She just loved her. She was always wanting to protect her and save her. She'd risked her life to try to get Kira back. Obviously that said something in itself. This girl meant more to her than he did. This broke his heart, but Kagome meant more to Inuyasha than Kira did. So it only made sense that he'd save her.

"Sesshomaru! Stop! This is nonsense!" Inuyasha tried to reason.

"I shall not stop, little brother! I despise you! You have disgraced our father's honor! That is something I cannot forgive!" he barked back.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter! You've already wounded me enough for one day, wouldn't you agree?"

"No! I cannot be satisfied until you have perished! And I will be your destroyer!"

'It's no use arguing with him. He won't listen to a word I say.' he thought. Then he shouted to Sesshomaru, "Will you be satisfied with a deal?!"

"A deal? What is this deal?" Sesshomaru answered.

"My life!"

"In exchange for what?"

"You have to stay completely clear of Kagome, the girl, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala! And you have to allow me to take them to the village, so they'll be safe! I'll get to say goodbye and then you can do whatever you want with me! But they're off-limits!"

"Very well! I have no such quarrel with the rest of your pack! But I trust that you will keep up your end of the deal?"

"Yes!"

"Then I shall give you until the next full moon!"

"Fine!" With those words, the deal was made. Inuyasha's life for the safety of his mate and his friends and his mate's friend. That was the deal, now all he had to do was carry it out.


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18-

Inuyasha made one final step before he couldn't even stand up anymore. He collapsed. 'Kagome...' he thought, 'I'm so sorry. Whatever I did... If you can just forgive me...I would be so happy. I could die without any regrets.'

Kagome chose that precise moment to be able to move again. "Inu...yasha?" she groaned.

Inuyasha breathed deeply before replying. "I'm here for you, Kagome."

"Oh there you are. Inuyasha-"

"I'm sorry."

"W-What?!" He never said he was sorry to her before. Except when something horrible was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry for all the crap you've had to put up with... I know I'm not the best person you've ever met...but all this time you've helped me through to the very end. You got hurt because I was too rash to suspect a trap. You nearly got killed one time because of me. You lost your chastity because of me. I've done so many horrible things to hurt you. I hope you can forgive that. I hope you can continue to stick by me the rest of my life, Kagome."

"Well...-"

"Ack!" Inuyasha, even while he was in his God-knows-how-tall canine form, started coughing up immense amounts of blood.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?!"

"I wish you wouldn't spend our last moments together worrying over me..."

"Does it hurt, Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine. I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"Because," There was a glint in his eye, "I can continue protecting you from at least one last demon. For as long as he lives, he can't harm you. And for as long as I have left, I can protect you from any other demon."

Kagome looked up at him, shocked. "I-Inuyasha... You sound like... You sound like you're... You're talking as though you only have a few moments left to live." She was practically questioning him.

Inuyasha looked down and thought about telling her about his deal with Sesshomaru. But then she'd be so sad... He wanted his last sight and thought of her to be happy thought and sights.

"What makes you think that, Kagome?"

"Because that wound took alot out of you. And you can't transform any further. If you can make it back to the village...I can help you."

"Kagome. You'll catch a cold if you wait out here too long. Take that girl and go. I'll meet you at the village." He looked down at her with eyes glistening. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Kagome nodded and took Kira's hand. She walked towards the village, leaving Inuyasha to lay in his own lake of blood and pain and suffering.

Inuyasha struggled to get up on all four gigantic paws. Kagome was right; the wound _had_ taken its toll on him. Whether or not he could make it back to the village, he couldn't say even for himself. He only knew that Kagome was safe, if nothing else. He got up and began limping slowly to his destination. Every step of the way brought great pain. He could feel his heart struggling to pump enough blood throughout his body. If he couldn't see his mate's smiling face at least one last time, then what other reason was there to live? That woman meant more than the Universe to him; he wasn't going to give her up that easily. Even in death, he vowed to protect her. Sesshomaru couldn't harm her after this was over with. She would be safe from his claws and grasp.

'So...' he thought while on his hike, 'Until the next full moon, huh? I don't want to think... I just want to see Kagome...'

Kagome arrived at the village. She heard a roar in the forest she came out of, and knew it was Inuyasha signaling to her that he was okay. At least for now...

Moments later Miroku and Sango arrived. Then Shippo and Kilala. "Hey, Kagome!" they all said, one after the other.

"Guys, you wouldn't have happened to see Inuyasha yet, have you?" she asked.

"Nope. Why, is everything okay?" Shippo said.

"No, everything's not okay. When Kira was battling him, she ripped through his stomach and ever since we escaped that wound she left has been draining him of blood and energy!"

"What?! That's where that huge hole came from!?"

"Yeah. The last time I saw him, he wasn't doing too well... You don't think that maybe he's...dead... Do you?" Kagome looked down, saddened by this thought.

"I...I can't really say, Kagome. I'm sorry..."

A tear made its way down Kagome's cheek. "It's okay. It's not your fault..."

Sango put a hand around Kagome's should er and Miroku bowed his head and prayed. Shippo just cried. Kilala didn't quite understand what was going on, so she just sat there.

Another roar was heard, and Inuyasha appeared moments after. "I told you," he growled with determination, "not to write me off as dead yet!"

"Inuyasha!" everyone screamed with delight. Everyone except for Kilala, that is.

Everyone ran up to hug his leg. He winced in slight pain, but he held his head down to hug the rest of them back, happy to be able to have these last few days with them.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Sesshomaru?" Kagome finally asked.

Inuyasha looked at her blankly, still unsure if he should or shouldn't tell her.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

"Sesshomaru...uh... Sesshomaru won't bother us anymore. It's a long story as to what happened. Don't ask." Inuyasha said, deciding that keeping his deal with his older half brother a secret was the best path for everyone.

"Okay, sure, Inuyasha. But aren't you in pain? I mean...that injury is pretty big stuff, even for a demon. That you're a halfdemon only makes it worse. C'mon, at least get inside a hut or Kaede's hu-" She stopped herself when she looked him over. Reality check... Inuyasha was still a fifty-foot dog demon! How in the world could he fit inside a hut?

Sango looked at the two of them. "It's amazing you haven't changed back yet, Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" she started, "-that you're still in your demon form. Stating the obvious, you're still transformed. I can't help but wonder why your demon blood hasn't re-taken over your body. Isn't that what it's supposed to do when your life is in danger? By the looks and the size of that hole, I'd say your life is flying before your eyes, right?"

"Gee, Sango, you're just the best downer I've ever seen... As for my demon blood, I can't say. I myself don't have many answers to that."

Kagome looked up at him, stunned. 'D-Did he just say he _didn't _have answers? Something's _definitely_ wrong here. And something isn't quite right...but I can't place my finger on it.' she thought. Little did she know, however, that what was _really_ going on was much more severe than she thought.

"Inuyasha, last we saw, Sesshomaru was on your tail. Where is he now? He's not exactly the type to just leave a fight or a chase without good reason behind it. So I'm really eager to know, what's the reason he left?" Shippo wondered aloud.

Inuyasha's tiny black pupils landed in the corner of his eyes, focusing their vision on the small kitsune that had just spoken. "Well, Shippo," he said, "I...I don't know where he went. He just left. And I don't know why." Inuyasha was working hard at lying his way out, but the group was working hard at chewing him out. They didn't know about the deal, but for some reason it seemed like they did.

"So then...with Sesshomaru gone, and he left without a reason, won't he come back? He'll probably be after the Tetsusaiga again." Miroku said, trying to sound wise. Unfortunately, looking at Sango's butt with yearning eyes wasn't a way to _look_ wise.

"Yeah... After Tetsusaiga..." he replied. Sesshomaru wouldn't be after the Tetsusaiga when he came back again. He'd be after his younger brother's life instead.

"Inuyasha, something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Kagome suddenly blurted out.

He looked at her. "This wound. It's hurting me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'No... It's not the wound. There's something else on his mind.' she thought.

**The night of the next full moon...**

"Inuyasha? Doesn't the moon look bigger than normal?" Sango asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, it does." Then he thought bitterly, 'It looks big, but...tonight is the night that my life comes to an end.'

Still in his dog demon form and apparently unable to transform back, his wound had almost entirely healed. Part of this was due to Kagome's medicinal herbs and Kaede's remedies. But his wound was the last thing on his mind. He'd be killed by Sesshomaru this night because of a compact he'd made with Sesshomaru several nights before. A mistake? No. It was the only way he could've saved Kagome's life. And it was the only way he could get away. But now there was no turning back or getting away this time.

Kagome came back with more medicinal herbs. Miroku was right behind her with his own handful. He seemed to be nervous about something. "Sango," Kagome said, "You need to whip Miroku into shape. And fast."

Inuyasha turned around. "You left?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Where do you think I was for the whole time you were thinking? Now roll over, boy."

Inuyasha obeyed and rolled over, allowing Kagome to climb up his belly to apply medicine. He whined because it stung badly.

Their actions were interrupted by a distinctive roar.

'Sesshomaru...' Inuyasha thought. He set Kagome back down and got up.

"Hey wait! Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango inquired as she saw him turn to leave for the roar's location.

"I'm...going away."

"How long?"

"W-Well... I'm not coming back..."

"WHAT?"

"I can't. I have to do this, though."

"But-!"

"Stop, Sango. It's up to you and Miroku to protect Kagome and Shippo now. Guard them with your lives."

"O-Okay, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha nodded his large head and ran off to meet up with Sesshomaru, as promised.

"Where's Inuyasha going?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere, it doesn't matter." Sango answered.

* * *

Inuyasha met Sesshomaru. He was in his dog demon form.

"Ah..." Sesshomaru growled fiercely and contently. "So you've kept your promise after all, I see."

"Yes. And in return you're gonna keep yours, right? Because as long as I've known you, not once have you broken a promise. So if you say yes..." he replied, eager to hear just once more that Kagome was going to be safe.

"I've already agreed to that. I have no need to say it a second time." he barked.

* * *

"Oh, no! Where's Kira?" a worried Kagome shrieked.

"It's alright, Kagome. Kira told me she was just going to play for a little bit. She'll be fine. After all, she _is_ your and Inuyasha's daughter. And if she has so much as _half_ of Inuyasha's personality... Whew! Watch out!" Sango chuckled only to calm down Kagome. In truth, she was worried sick about Inuyasha, the father of Kira.

"Part of me really wishes Inuyasha hadn't gone..." Kagome spilled, "Because I never got to tell him he had a daughter. And each day..." Kagome let a single tear escape, and that single tear soon turned into many, many tears, "...Each day it kills me inside because Kira once asked why she didn't have a father like all the other kids. I-I told her that her dad had gone away, but I never told her where. Ever since then she's been asking me if I saw her dad. I kept saying 'no'. So she's taken it upon herself to search for him. How can I keep living with that?" she cried to Sango.

Sango knew she couldn't respond properly, since this really didn't involve her anyway, so she just pulled Kagome into an embrace and let her cry and ramble on about how her daughter grew up fatherless and how she hated herself for not telling Inuyasha the truth but also how she couldn't tell him the truth.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight was interrupted by a small yet familiar figure. There was no mistaking it...Kira.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter 20-

Kira stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Her eyes were glazed over, almost as if she was hypnotized. She kept walking, past the two stunned dog demons, and into more darkness.

It was right then that Inuyasha heard it; there was a mysterious music playing. After listening to one second of it, he no longer had control over his own body. His eyes, too, glazed over. He walked in the same direction Kira was walking. He completely ignored Sesshomaru's presence.

Sesshomaru was hearing the exact same sound, but to him it did nothing. He sat down; Inuyasha had not held up his end of the bargain. To pay for his mistake, Kagome would be attacked. This would rile him up enough to finally fight face to face with him.

Inuyasha kept walking. He was soon caught up to Kira in a cavern. The rocky hole lay buried deep inside a mountain. He didn't hear any other noises except the music that kept telling him to find the Twin Dragon of Darkness and Light.

Kira heard nothing except the music that was telling her to find the Feathered Dragon of the Sky and the Venom Dragon of the Mountains.

When the melody was through playing, both characters exited the cavern. Neither halfdemon paid any attention to the other, they just kept walking without so much as acknowledging each others' presence. Both their eyes were still glazed over. They had a new mission and a master to serve.

Eventually they broke apart, with Inuyasha heading in an opposing direction to Kira's path. He was going to get the Twin Dragon at any cost. Kira would get her dragons at any cost.

* * *

"Oh! Kira, thank goodness you're okay! I was worried sick!" Kagome squealed.

Kira nodded, but didn't otherwise respond.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Did something happen?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone.

Inuyasha appeared moments after Kira. Though he'd taken a slightly different path, he needed a place to crash for the night.

"Oh. Hi, Inuyasha. Welcome back." she said.

He nodded, like Kira, but didn't respond beyond that.

"Why are you two so quiet? What happened?" she asked suspiciously.

"..." No one answered. The melody never told them to talk.

And then everyone heard it. The same melody played again.

"Everyone cover your ears!" Sango yelled over the elegant, flute-like music.

"Why?" Miroku asked, covering his ears as he did so.

"That music can hypnotize you into doing whatever it is the user wants you to do!" she answered.

The music stopped abruptly. Everyone was free to uncover their ears.

Inuyasha and Kira went into the forest again.

"Kira!" Kagome yelled. She started to run after her daughter, but was stopped suddenly by Sango. Kilala purred.

"Kagome, it's too late." she said over Kagome's struggling. These words naturally made her stop struggling. Sango continued, "Kira and Inuyasha have both been bewitched by the demon who plays that song."

"But, why?" she whispered. "Kira can't be of any help..."

"That's not for me to decide. That kind of music belongs only to a very rare and usually shy demon called a Ransurai. Ransurai use different tones in their voices to tell their pawns what they want them to do. But they never hurt those which they bewitch." she said.

"But what does a Ransurai want with Inuyasha and Kira?" Miroku asked.

"It probably wants them to find something it's lost, by the sound of things." Myoga explained.

"Will Kira be okay?" Shippo sniffled.

"Yes, Shippo. Kira will be fine. Once she's done with her assigned job, she'll be released from the grasp of the demon." Sango replied.

"By the way, Sango, what does a Ransurai look like?" Kagome asked.

"Well, a Ransurai is a kind of bird demon found only in the most dangerous of places. They prefer not to fight by themselves, even though they are among the most powerful of demons, so they use their melodies to put their victims in a trance until they are no longer needed. Then the victim is simply set free. They make hidden nests in safe, secluded places, such as an underground tunnel or an abandoned shack. A Ransurai has jet-black feathers so it can camouflage itself in foggy or dark places, like forests or caves. In fact, there's even a legend about a Ransurai. A long time ago, ages actually, a huge black demon bird fell in love with a human man. The two had a great time together, until the female demon got impregnated by the human man. Knowing her offspring would be a halfdemon, she fled, fearing what her partner would think of her. With no way to reverse or undo the pregnancy, she built a nest and laid three slightly premature eggs. She kept them nice and warm until they hatched. As expected, her offspring were halfdemon. She brooded and fed her chicks. But two of her three chicks didn't have the digestive system for the food she gave them. Eventually they died. The first chick to hatch, and therefore the most premature, had obtained her mother's digestive system, and could hold down even the most poisonous of insect demons. Unfortunately, it's said this particular chick was the ugliest of the three, and that her mother always made fun of her looks. When the chick was finally a fledgling and old enough to fly, her mother took her on her first hunt. The first hunt was unsuccessful, and the mother ended up having to battle her way out of an angry swarm of Sinyoshou. However, her wing was poisoned in the battle. The mother grew furious, until she snapped. She already hated her dirty-blooded daughter. She used her melody to attract a demon called a Traigukon. Traigukon are normally harmless demons that have the power to seal both body and soul inside an object. Her mother instructed the Traigukon to seal her own daughter inside any object it wanted. But, a shy and peaceful creature by nature, the Traigukon chose to seal the poor halfdemon fledgling in a protective bubble. However, once something is sealed by a Traigukon, it can't be undone unless three creatures with unknown powers come together and free it. The creatures themselves are unknown to anyone. No one has seen the halfdemon since the sealing curse was put on her." Sango explained.

"The poor little thing... That had to be so traumatic; I can't imagine what I would do if my mother did that to me." Kagome sobbed.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing right in front of Sesshomaru. He glanced, then walked right past him.

"Little brother, what are you doing? To what may I owe this most unwelcome visit?" he asked.

Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha had reverted back into his halfdemon form from the melody. He reached for Ah-Un's reins.

Sesshomaru slapped his hand away. Now he had some serious questions. "You came for my twin-headed dragon, Ah-Un. Am I correct?"

Inuyasha nodded and said calmly, "You will try to stop me?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but waited for his explanation.

"You expect an explanation, I suppose?"

Again he didn't answer, but kept waiting.

"Very well. I must bring the Twin Dragon of Darkness and Light to my new master. That is your explanation." he said.

Finally, Sesshomaru nodded. He was positive he knew what this was about. The melody that played back in the woods was no idle human doing. It was the work of a Ransurai. But to need a dragon such as this one? Sesshomaru was sure he knew which one it was. He stepped back to allow Inuyasha's passage. "I see. Ah is light, and Un is darkness."

Inuyasha grabbed the reins and hopped up on Ah-Un. He then rode on his back until he was at the cavern.

Ah-Un was led into a dark place. For awhile they kept walking until a blueish glow came from inside a larger cavern, not the tunnel they'd been walking in. The blueish glow was emitted by a glowing blue oval. It was sealed with immense power. A hazy figure was locked inside, waiting to be set free. This was Inuyasha's and Kira's master, the one they would obey until no longer needed, and then discarded. Hours later, Kira came in with two muzzled dragons, the Feathered Dragon of the Sky and the Venom Dragon of the Mountains.

The Feathered Dragon of the Sky was a white color, with gray wing feathers and bronze tail feathers. It's eyes were a light blue color, and its mouth was almost beak-like. It had only one leg that had four claws on it, one in the back and three in the front. The claws were so it could grasp cliffs and ledges.

The Venom Dragon of the Mountains was a lavender color. It had a long, snakelike tail that made up probably half its body length. It was scaly and reptilian. Its eyes were a pitch-black color with yellow pupils. The eyes lay on each side of the head. Its back was always kept in a slight arch. Spines were sticking out of its back, and it had fangs that secreted poison. It had no wings. In fact, it didn't even look like a dragon. It looked more like a giant, poisonous lizard.

The song played again, the tunes telling them to unmask the dragons.

Inuyasha took off Ah-Un's reins and muzzle, which actually was two muzzles linked together by a tether. Ah-Un was also freed from his saddle. Instinctively, he opened his mouths. Oh, it felt good to stretch after such a long imprisonment.

A new melody played, and the unmuzzled dragons each shot a beam of differing color out of their mouths. Ah-Un shot out a black beam from one head, and white electricity from the other. The Venom Dragon, called Vorsi, shot a purple beam. The Feathered Dragon, called Okari, unleashed a light blue beam from his mouth. The impact of the three strongest dragons in the world created enough energy to overload the barrier put around the oval, egg-like container. All dragons stopped simultaneously. They were not ordered to break the blue orb, just to shoot their powers at it. The melody told them they were done, and could be free. A single, high-pitched note played just once, and all three dragons walked out of the cavern, the spell broken.

Inuyasha and Kira were not free; they awaited their next command. There was none.

Inside the blue oval, the hazy figure stirred. It started spinning round and round, faster and faster. Eventually a vortex was created. The figure began moving and slamming itself against the walls of its confinement. Then, finally, the pressure on the inside caused the oval to shatter. The demon that had bewitched Kira and Inuyasha dashed past them and disappeared into the darkness of the one-way tunnel.

Another note was played. It was high-pitched and eloquent, but it was the note that would set the twosome free.

The pair that consisted of a halfdemon and a quarter demon blinked a couple of times, their brains trying to register how they'd gotten here and what they were doing. It was Inuyasha that realized they'd been under a spell. He hadn't gotten enough time to pull himself entirely together, but he dashed out the cave, instantly spying the now-flying sillhouette of...something...flying across the moon. Then it disappeared, only reappearing again in the light of the night stars.

"Hey! Get back here!" the roudy halfbreed yelled at it. But it was too high up to hear anymore.

"Mommy says it's not nice to yell," Kira pointed out.

The older halfdemon merely glared at the little quarter one. Dangit, when was she going to realize this wasn't her home, and he wasn't her mom? "Okay, listen, you came from the other side of the well. I'm tolerating you only because Kagome wants me to. But this? This is is my world. My time. And in this time, there's wars being set off all over the place. Yelling is a _perfectly normal thing to do here_. And if I want to yell, I'm going to," he explained.

As the older demon bounded off after the sillhouette, Kira followed. She hadn't understood what he'd said. What were wars? Why wasn't she informed about them? Were they bad? Surely they must be if you had to yell about them. On top of not understanding what he'd said, she didn't understand _him_. He would pitch such angry fits over the smallest things, instead of thinking them through like her mother did. Who was this guy, and why did her mother put up with him? All she wanted was to be his friend! But with these raging spells, he was clearly mental.

It didn't take forever to catch up to the demon, but it did take awhile. Thing was fast...

Inuyasha leapt, with little effort, into the skies and managed to kick the flying creature. This powerful, halfbreed kick sent it hurling to its left. But it quickly regained balance and thrust itself forward, directly toward...past him? It did. It flew straight past him! He brushed it off and continued following after it.

Kira could easily keep up with her father. Though she wasn't a full demon, nor even half, she had undoubtedly inherited his great powers. And, apparently, stamina.

"Why'd you cast a spell on us?" the raging halfbreed yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

Kira sped past him, stunning the halfdemon into a faltering run. Her lithe yet powerful body rocketed through the air and she climbed aboard the demon's back, only to discover it was not feathers, but a kimono it was wearing.

The beast didn't seemed to be intimidated, but it didn't look like it could hold her weight. It twisted and was soon flying on its back, which it could manage only for a short period of time before it had to turn over again.

In the pale light of the moon, the creature was clearly tiring. It struggled to move forward, let alone keep its current altitude. And eventually, airspace was being lost along with distance. Kira had done it; she'd brought this thing down.


End file.
